Save Me
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Sora is soon fading away,after sacrificing himself to save Garnet.will she save him? or will it be too late?    based around the KH1 storyline,where Sora stabs himself with the keyblade


Garnet's brown eyes popped open,She slowly sat up,rubbing her head

"Sora! Sora!"Donald screamed,Garnet looked up,Sora was falling to the ground,his eyes closing,The Princess gasped and jumped up,sprinting over to the falling boy

"Sora!"She yelled as He fell into her arms,Garnet started to touch his shoulder,but soon the keyblade bearer faded away,Garnet gasped as she no longer had her love in her arms"Sora...what...happened?"She choked out

Goofy slowly approached her,with a sad look on his face"Garsh Princess,Sora saved your life."

Garnet's watered eyes shot over to him"w-what? but how?"

Donald growled"He stabbed himself with the keyblade to unlock your heart!"

_oh no!NO!He didn't_,Garnet screamed in her head,tears falling down her cheeks"why? why would he do that?"

Goofy offered her a sad smile"well garsh,b-because He cares for you Miss Garnet."

Garnet whimpered,looking around into the air where Sora had faded"Sora!please! COME BACK!"She screamed, Her knees gave out as she fell to the floor

Donald jumped up and down"we've got to get out of here!"

The sobbing princess looked at the duck with wide eyes"what? no!We can't!Sora might come back!"

"He's not coming back!He's gone!thanks to you!"Donald yelled

Garnet sniffled,dropping her gaze to the ground,She gasped,She saw Sora's crown necklace on the ground,She crawled over and slowly picked it up"i-it's his necklace."

Goofy picked up his shield"we need to go Princess,heartless are still around."

She slowly lifted her gaze from the necklace"I...guess your right." Garnet stood up,putting the necklace around her neck"so it will be safe."She whispered to herself

Donald and Goofy ran ahead to make sure it was safe. Garnet brought a hand up to grasp the necklace"Sora...you'll always have a place in my heart."

"oh no!"

Garnet gasped,She looked down the staircase,Goofy and Donald were surrounded by heartless

The princess ran down the stairs,hoping to help them,but by the time she got down the staircase they had defeated them,all except one

"stupid Heartless!beat it will ya!"Donald yelled at it,hitting it with his staff

Garnet stopped at once,this heartless was odd,it wasn't attacking or anything,just staring at them with it's yellow eyes

The heartless brought it's yellow eyes over to her,staring at her,She brought a hand to her heart,_it couldn't be!could it?_

"Sora?"Garnet asked,stepping closer to it,Donald glared at her"don't be stupid!Sora wouldn't be a heartless."

The heartless didn't take it's eyes off Garnet,She gasped,bring her hands over her mouth"i-it is you!"

Goofy frowned"garsh..could it be?"

Donald whirled around on him"not you too Goofy!this isn't Sora!"

all of a sudden,more heartless rose out of the ground,surrounding them once more,Garnet stood protectively in front of the Sora heartless"I'll protect you this time!"

all at once the heartless leaped in the air,about to attack them,Garnet gasped,She turned around and wrapped her arms around The Sora heartless"Sora!"She yelled,closing her eyes tightly

A bright light engulfed Garnet and the heartless,completely wiping out the rest of the heartless,Goofy and Donald watched with their eyes wide,feeling helpless"Princess!"They yelled

The light soon faded,Garnet slowly opened her eyes,She gasped,right in front of her was Sora,back to his normal self,His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist"Garnet."He whispered in her ear"Thank you."

Her eyes soon filled with tears again,Garnet wrapped her arms around his shoulders"Sora!your back!"

"SORA!"Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time

Sora soon pulled out of the embrace,He grinned at his friends"hey guys!"

Garnet smiled as He embraced his two friends,grinning and laughing,Sora turned to look at her,He slowly walked over to her,his eyes went down to her chest"your wearing my necklace I see."

blushing,Garnet took it off"y-yeah,you uh dropped it when... anyway here you go!"She held her hand out

His hands cupped hers,wrapping her fingers back around it,Sora smiled softly"you keep it,it looks much better on you Princess."

Sora took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck carefully,Garnet blushed"um..okay."

He soon took her hand in his,swaying their hands in the air,She smiled at him,her cheeks still red

Goofy laughed"garsh Sora,if wanted to be alone with Miss Garnet,you shoulda just said so."

Sora blushed and growled at him"uh...just shut up!"

Garnet giggled,his fingers tightens around hers,the room started to shake,disrupting the happy atmosphere

"uh oh,we better go now!"Sora yelled,He pulled Garnet along as the four ran out of the place.

They were outside of Hollow Bastion,near the gumi ship,Donald and Goofy were already inside,preparing the ship for take off

Sora stood outside with Garnet,his hands were still tightly holding hers"well...I guess you get to go back to your world,huh"

Her heart sank,she hadn't thought about it,She smiled sadly"y-yeah I guess I do."

He laughed slightly"I bet you miss it."

_honestly,no I don't_, Garnet felt her face warm up"actually Sora...I thought m-maybe I could just stay. here with you."She whispered the last part

Sora's blue eyes widened"really?you want to stay?"

She nodded"I do."

His lips formed into a great big smile"that's great!"

Garnet smiled at him,then her expression turned serious"Sora..why did you do it?why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Sora's eyes softened"because,I care about you."

She leaned in closer"how much?"

He smirked,leaning in towards her"want me to show you?"

The princess nodded eagerly,Sora leaned in closer,a inch or two from her lips,Garnet leaned in closer

***honk honk***

Garnet gasped in surprise,jumping slightly,Sora glared at the gumi ship,Donald stuck his little head out the door"we're ready to go!"

Sora glared at the duck"okay!."

He looked at Garnet,her face was red,He smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips,She jumped in surprise and started to respond to the kiss but He pulled away

She pouted,Sora laughed,grabbing her hand"come on Princess."

Garnet followed him and climbed into the gumi ship. eager to start her new life,with Sora.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's another Sora x Garnet one shot.I really want to do a full story with this couple. but right now I can't,I still have to finish my current Stories.**

**anyway,please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
